


After School

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 雨后放学路上的小段子





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> 给jo酱的图写的小文，没有图万分之一可爱，被我写得好无趣

“我记得早上在厨房对你说过今天有雨。”Sabo把手伸进Ace的背包里摸索半天没找到雨伞，疑惑地问。

“所以我把伞塞进Luffy的书包里，我以为你是这个意思。”Ace抓着头发解释。

“我指望你带伞，因为我塞了一把到Luffy的便当盒手袋里。”Sabo回答。

“难怪他抱怨今天东西重。”Ace干巴巴地笑起来，开了个不成功的玩笑，黑发被抓得乱七八糟，而他没有停止对自己发型的摧残。

两人站在教学楼门口，面面相觑，楼顶钟声响满六次，这场已经持续了三个小时的秋雨似乎盼不到尽头，寒凉的风直往脖子里钻，Ace打了个哆嗦，缩起肩膀，开始怀念被他遗忘在洗衣机里的校服外套。

“我觉得你说得有道理。”Sabo突然开口，这句话没头没尾，却让Ace难以按捺住脸上的微笑。到最后Sabo总会接受他的解释，就像接受他的玩笑、胡闹、不可理喻的固执和别扭的脾气，以及他作为Ace的其他一切。Sabo关注的是怎么办，而不是为什么，接下来他说：“那我们现在是再等一段时间还是直接冒雨冲回家？”

Ace掏出手机，一边点开紧急联系人一边回答：“打电话让Luffy把伞送过来。”

Sabo的话制止了他，“初中部四点放学，我特意让Luffy和Sanji早点去超市抢限时打折牛肉，某个人不是闹了好几天想吃牛肉荞麦面吗？”Ace讪讪地摁断刚拨出的号码，手机揣回兜里果断地说：“跑回去，不然Luffy忍不住一个人先把牛肉吃完了怎么办？！”

Sabo耸耸肩，反手戴上帽子，Ace双手插在裤子口袋里就这么盯着他，后者摸上Ace乱糟糟的头发，因空气湿润而更加卷曲的刘海在他手指间变得服帖，然后被勾到耳后。Ace眯着眼不动，嘴里却说：“淋了雨还是会乱。”  
“你不戴帽子？”Sabo指着Ace脖子后面挂着的橙色牛仔帽问。

“跑的时候容易被风掀翻。”Ace拉拉脖子上的帽绳。Sabo点点头，看了眼他身上单薄的衬衣和卷上小腿的校裤，什么也没说。

Ace跑出校门后一分钟就后悔做了这个决定：细密的雨滴打在脸上发痛，湿透的布料贴在皮肤上吸走热量，冷风一吹感觉像裹了层冰，他毫不怀疑此刻传进耳朵里最响亮的不是雷鸣和沿途的树叶摩挲，而是自己上下排牙齿打架的声音。

终于，感觉不到自己嘴唇的Ace一把拉住Sabo小幅度摆动的胳膊，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“Sabo，把你外套借我，冷死了。”

Sabo瞪大眼睛，死死捂住胸口退了三步远，“想都别想，冬天还要卷袖子卷裤脚只为了看起来帅气的人又不是我！而且昨晚我就提醒你把洗衣机里的外套拿出来，不然今早会皱巴巴得没法穿，这是教训，Ace。”

“我会感冒的。”Ace可怜兮兮地求情。

“我最恨你的是，你从来不生病。”Sabo把胳膊抱得更紧，一副即将被迫害的样子，“从来不。”

Ace大笑，“狗屎，我一直是你的最爱。”接着他厚着脸皮凑过来，自认为很可爱地眨巴眨巴眼睛——Sabo觉得更像神经质的眼皮抽筋。“那我第一次生病会是你害的。”

强词夺理，理智在Sabo的耳边不停地重复这句话，但脸上却显露出截然相反的犹豫。Ace抖个不停，连声音都是，头发湿淋淋得正往下滴水，像一只垂着耳朵的大狗。Sabo在心底发出沮丧的响亮呻吟——半夜能吵醒邻居的程度，“好吧好吧，我知道了。但得按照我的方法来，不准反对，不准抱怨。”

Sabo没等到回答，直接把书包扔给Ace让他背在胸前，自己则脱下外套，在后者不明所以的眼神中拿过橘色牛仔帽，和自己的帽子叠起来，连同外套一起顶在脑袋上。然后，Sabo扶着Ace的肩膀把人转了半圈，跳到他的背上，搂着他的脖子笑嘻嘻地说：“外套能挡雨，我抱着你就不会冷啦。”

“到家之前我一定要把你扔进水坑里！”Ace半真半假地威胁。

“试试看啊！”Sabo在Ace的脸上乱摸一气，挑衅地回答。

“现在总该告诉我前天午休在走廊和Teach打架的理由了吧？”Sabo突然在Ace耳边小声地问，后者甚至毫不怀疑这是他蓄谋已久等待的最佳时机。  
“噢...因为那家伙是个人尽皆知的混蛋。”Ace在逃避问题，没人能从他嘴里问出打架的真正理由。

“是，他一直都是。但这不会你先动手的理由。”

“我只是不小心把樱桃派扔到他那张恶心的脸上。”

“对，顺便打掉了他三颗牙。”Sabo羞于承认在事发现场看到Teach缺牙的脸时第一个反应是忍不住笑出了声。“如果不是老头子和Shanks的关系，就不只是两个月的留堂这么简单，停课几个月，你就等着我毕业了你留级吧。”

“我们就不能跳过这件事吗？”Ace说完闭上嘴，打定主意不管Sabo说什么都不会再开口。即使到最后Sabo总会接受他的解释，就像接受他的玩笑、胡闹、不可理喻的固执和别扭的脾气，以及他作为Ace的其他一切。但Teach对他说的话是恶毒、不可原谅的、刺到他痛处的，他尤其不想让Sabo听到。

Sabo思索片刻，关于这件事他从头到尾就没生气，Ace公认的脾气不好，但下这么重的手倒是第一次，他单纯好奇理由，但Ace就连他也不肯告诉。Sabo转转眼睛，下巴搁上Ace的肩膀，轻轻咬住他的耳朵，在耳廓上舔了舔，声音含糊地说：“你真的不告诉我？”

Ace平地一个踉跄，耳朵瞬间红得滴血，气急败坏地大吼：“Sabo，我发誓一定会把你扔进河里！！！”吼完连同后颈都染上了淡淡的红色。

Sabo嗤嗤笑起来，耳朵是Ace的敏感带，暖烘烘的鼻息在雨水和冷风之下格外滚烫，让Ace起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“就算你把我扔出也要先告诉我打架的理由。上一次我舔你的耳朵最后发生了什么，你应该比我印象深刻。”

“闭嘴——闭嘴！！！你这个恶魔！”Ace感觉全身血液涌上脸颊，太阳穴突突直跳，剩下的话一股脑从他嘴里冒出来，“他嘲笑路飞的梦想，侮辱你，贬低我们把非血缘关系看得如此重要。他说我是只会给周围人带来厄运的杂种，总有一天你和路飞会头也不回地离开我——”

“嘘——”Sabo温柔地制止他继续说下去，“你知道这不是真的。你不会给我带来厄运，我也不会离开你。他所说的一切都不是真的，他只想激怒你。”

Sabo安抚性地用嘴唇蹭Ace的脸颊，Ace发热的头脑清醒过来，咬着嘴唇喃喃道：“对，你说的没错。”

“你是我的小牛Ferdinand※。”Sabo怀着满腔喜爱捧着Ace湿淋淋的脑袋，像啄木鸟一样一下一下亲吻他的黑发、额头还有脸颊，仿佛提前预支了他们一辈子的亲吻。

他在雨中支起身体，愉快地放声大喊：“GO GO GO，Ferdinand，我会带你回家。”

※Ferdinand:童话故事的主角，公牛Ferdinand，身形魁梧却最喜欢坐在树下闻花香，被抓进斗牛场后为了回家发生的一系列故事。


End file.
